<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hermitcraft One Shots by Drekaxander</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247909">Hermitcraft One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drekaxander/pseuds/Drekaxander'>Drekaxander</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deal with my horrible poetry one chapter, Grian has a backstory that I haven't written . . . yet, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drekaxander/pseuds/Drekaxander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is kinda self explanatory.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Request Rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello, I really just wanted to start a one shot book.</p><p>There are a few things I specialize in; angst, yelling, something going from peaceful to a full a war in a few lines, death, sad endings, and not detailed injuries.</p><p>I absolutely won't do any smut and extremely gory things.</p><p>I will do, but I'm not great at writing it; fluff, anything really romantic in a way, and yeah that's basically it.</p><p>Edit: I will do but I suck at animal type writing. Like I'm ok with like hybrids but if more animal habits of a sort are requested I will either not do it or spend a very long time trying to get all the right research.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>THIS WILL MOST LIKELY CHANGE AS THIS GOES ON.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>But yeah, comment if you have any requests and feel free to give me any tips on writing. I won't be posting too often considering I have a lot of school stuff to deal with.</p><p>This will be fun. :D</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. EX hurt with a happy ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Request by Dinolover123 : Can I have some EX hurt then comfort<br/>                                       Basically just bad stuff with a happy ending</p><p> </p><p>This'll be fun, and also a vent fic for me.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Self harm, suicidal thoughts </p><p>I tried to make the ending work, let me know if it's fine or you have another idea, because I am running low on ideas for happy endings.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><strong>No one likes you.</strong> </em>
</p><p>Ex tried to ignore the thoughts.</p><p>
  <em><strong>Everyone thinks you're annoying.</strong> </em>
</p><p>He drove his nails into his palms to attempt to snap himself back in reality.</p><p>
  <em><strong>You could fall right now and no one would notice, let alone care.</strong> </em>
</p><p>Falling was so enticing at this point.</p><p>
  <em><strong>You could suffocate.</strong> </em>
</p><p>He had long taken off his helmet.</p><p>
  <em><strong>The sword is right there.</strong> </em>
</p><p>He hesitantly reached for the sword lying on the table next to him, however he was stopped by more intrusive thoughts.</p><p>
  <em><strong>How long would it take for you to drown?</strong> </em>
</p><p>He could just let himself fall, it would be over so fast.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>How long would it take for you to burn, for your skin to melt off, for you to turn to ashes.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>He walked towards the edge of the HEP tower he was currently taking refuge in.</p><p>
  <em><strong>Do it. Just jump. Watch the landscape flash before you as you fall. </strong> </em>
</p><p>Instead of jumping he just ran to the concrete walls.</p><p>
  <em><strong>You could listen as your bones snap.</strong> </em>
</p><p>He felt the emotions build up as he stared at the wall.</p><p>
  <em><strong>Watch the blood seep out of your broken hand.</strong> </em>
</p><p>EX reeled his hand back as he prepared for the blow.</p><p>
  <em><strong>Feel the pain. All you deserve is pain. So MuCh PaIn.</strong> </em>
</p><p>That was it. That was the moment when he let it all loose. He stared at the bleeding hand, it ached as a direct cause of the forceful impact. A pool of the dark red liquid was around his feet as he still held his hand on the wall. With a sigh he pulled his hand back and watched as he lost feeling in his hand.</p><p>
  <em><strong>Didn't that feel good. Letting out all of your emotions.</strong> </em>
</p><p>It did, he knew that it did. That's why he did it again, but with the other hand this time. His brain didn't even register the pain this time, only faint footsteps.</p><p>
  <em><strong>DoN't LeT ThEm StOp YoU!</strong> </em>
</p><p>"EX?" Zedaph was there standing on the ledge.</p><p>"Leave me alone."</p><p>"No, you're hurt."</p><p>"Leave me alone! I don't want to hurt you!"</p><p>"Then don't." Zedaph slowly approached EX.</p><p>"Just- just go." </p><p>"EX please. Just let me help."</p><p>"You can't fix something that's already broken."</p><p>"Someone." Zedaph corrected. "You are a person and you don't need to be fixed, just helped."</p><p>"What if I don't want to be helped!" EX unsheathed his sword as a clear warning. "I don't want to be helped! I want to be left alone!"</p><p>"I'll leave you alone if you tell me what's wrong!"</p><p>"Fine! Fine." Ex sighed. "I feel like everyone here only thinks of me as <span class="u">Evil</span> X. As someone who can't change. Who won't change."</p><p>"Oh Exy. It's because they haven't seen the real you. Let them see the real you, the nice you. The person who cares deeply for his brother, and would do anything for his friends. Show them how you have changed."</p><p>"How?" He's given up at this point. "How do I make them see the real me?"</p><p>"You kinda already did." Zedaph just shrugged with a smile.</p><p>Several of the hermits flew inside, some including Grian, Mumbo, Iskall, Bdubs, Scar, Stress, Tango, and of course Xisuma.</p><p>"I can't believe I fell for that." This wasn't EX being sarcastic like usual, he was genuinely confused that he didn't expect that. <strike>(Just like I was genuinely confused that I wrote that.) </strike></p><p>EX slid to the floor as Stress fussed over his wrecked hands. "Oh love. What did you do?"</p><p>Grian surprisingly was the most freaked out. "Please don't do this again. Trust me it can get really bad." Everyone just started at Grian. "Oh please don't tell me you think I wear a sweater just because I'm cold or I think it looks good." Grian slid one of his sleeves up, revealing several jagged scars.</p><p>"What?!" Like most of the hermits in the room, X was extremely confused and worried. "Why do you have a bunch of scars?! That can't just be self harm!"</p><p>"It's Sam's fault." Grian sighed. "Sorry, not important right now. Let's focus on EX right now."</p><p>"Right. Ok Stress what is wrong with his hands and what can we do to fix it?" Iskall took the lead quickly after Grian's statement.</p><p>"It will take a little bit to heal, considering that he broke his hands. I can speed up the process with health and regen."</p><p>"Got some right here." Tango brought out some potions. Now it was his turn for everyone to look at him. "What? I get hurt a lot, I'm reckless."</p><p>Zedaph snickered. "True."</p><p>"Come on let's go take a walk." X glanced at the hermits when he continued. "Just me and Exy." Series of 'booo' were heard as X and EX left the room to walk.</p><p>"EX? Is there anything I can do to help?" X stopped and took off his helmet while maintaining eye contact with his brother.</p><p>"I- I don't know." EX admitted with a sigh. "I guess I just need to be given a chance. I want to be the hermits' friend. I want to have a chance to be their friend."</p><p>"They already think of you as a friend. We were actually talking about how we all noticed you were trying to be helpful. I mean you were sending anonymous resources to several hermits so that they could restock their shops!" X smiled. "EX, you're already their friend, don't beat yourself up worrying about stuff.  . . . Seriously though, please don't break your hands again."</p><p>The two just laughed all the way back to the rest of the hermits (the other hermits had joined the small group at some point), all of which were waiting at the town hall.</p><p>If hermits came to check on EX periodically no one mentioned it. Same goes if there were a lot more sleepovers at Xisuma's house, no one said a word.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah I'm sorry for the door reveal stuff. Plus the ending which wasn't my best work. Plus I couldn't think of anything else that ending in him not commiting suicide. I've been kinda having a one track mind recently.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Are you there?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you know, you know.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>He wakes up and places a flower</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A poppy every day</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hoping that someone will appear, however </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When no one does there is nothing to say</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. UPDATE - NOT A CHAPTER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeah ok, I know I said this not that long ago, but . . .</p><p>I'm stressed as fuck.</p><p>Those who are saying that they see my bookmarks and I obviously have enough fucking time, FUCK YOU.</p><p>I'll be honest, I hate writing.</p><p>Always hated it.</p><p>Love reading, hate writing.</p><p>I had one shots set up for this fic but they go way off plot.</p><p>Plus I overestimated my writing abilities and how fucking stressful this shit is.</p><p>The story, "Falling", was really easy to do because I actually made the promise to myself as Grian made in that fic.</p><p>"Falling" was seriously just tons of fucking dialogue that goes on in my head on a regular basis.</p><p>I'm so sleep deprived and I refuse to actually get help even though I have a fucking therapist.</p><p>School is stressing me out.</p><p>Seriously, I get ONE FUCKING B AND NOW I SCREWED UP.</p><p>I also have model un and stuff that I hate but my parents won't let me quit.</p><p>I'm pissed off and I just read au's about the fucked up lives of minecraft personas because that improves my move and distracts me.</p><p>Stuff is fucked up and I'm furious.</p><p>The chapters on this fic and my other one will have to wait.</p><p>I'm not quiting any but I just need a break.</p><p>I'm posting this on my other fic as well.</p><p> </p><p>Also I don't know if anyone will take this offer, but if you want I'll give you my discord (only if specifically asked) so that we can work on this fic together as a collaboration. Maybe on the other fic as well???</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I'm so fucking tired.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>